


Be Quiet!

by sebsticles



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Lemons, Smut, Whatever you call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebsticles/pseuds/sebsticles
Summary: Bucky attempts to help you study in a very interesting way.





	Be Quiet!

Being a student is hard, but being a student while being in a relationship with a man named James Buchanan Barnes is a complete different level.

It was a week before your exams which meant it’s time for you to study extra hard. This is your final year in university and you definitely did not want to extend your stay in school, so there’s no time to waste. All you had to do now was focus on the papers you were reading and absorb everything like a sponge but of course, that’s impossible to do when Bucky is around.

Bucky was also a student with the same year level as you, but unlike you, he was not having any difficulty with his program. He doesn’t even sweat, not even a single droplet, whenever he takes his exams yet he always gets perfect scores. This seriously annoys the shit out of you because he’s perfect like he’s the definition of tall, dark and handsome with the bonus of being smart and a few more things you love about him.

Actually, you love every single thing about him except for when you’re reviewing and he’s hanging around in your dorm, trying to get your attention away from your review materials.

During the first few hours of his stay he was tolerable. He was in your bed watching movies in his laptop and not making a sound while you sat at your study table with your back facing him. It was like he’s not there at all, you thought to yourself and content was consuming you.

You were completely immersed in the book you’re reading when you heard Bucky moan audibly. Loud enough to throw you out of focus, making you turn your head to stare at him in disbelief. “Hey. Be quiet!” you exclaimed. Apparently, he was stretching and his inner porn star came out unexpectedly. He seemed to duck a bit in shame and said, “Sorry, babe. I was feeling a bit sore.”

You returned to your book and tried to get your momentum back. It was successful, however after a few minutes you heard him shuffling in bed, making the sheets rustle. See, when a room is in complete silence even the slightest sound can distract the shit out of you. But you didn’t want to dwell on it so you ignored it and continued studying.

You were at peace for the next thirty minutes, but then Bucky made noise again. You heard him get up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. His footsteps fell heavy on the wooden floor. They seemed like they’re heavier than normal, as if he was making noise on purpose. You heard him close the door.

There was no denying that you were getting immensely annoyed because aside from the fact that you were restraining yourself from joining him in bed and watch movies with him, he was also making it really hard for you to focus. If only you were as smart as him, you wouldn’t be exchanging time with Bucky for these stupid readings.

You immediately made use of Bucky’s absence in the room to regain focus and study. You expected it to be a short period of time because he’s probably just going to pee, but then you realized you were about to finish the chapter you were reading and he’s still in the bathroom. Hmm. Suspicious, you thought. What’s taking him so long?

After quickly finishing the chapter, you quietly stood up from your chair and creeped your way to the bathroom. Apparently, he’s still not done and the time he’s taking is too long for a dump. You carefully placed your right ear against the bathroom door to listen and figure out what the hell he’s doing in there.

You didn’t know what to expect from listening to his activity in the bathroom. At first, you didn’t hear anything so you thought, shit. Maybe he passed out while he’s pooping? Maybe he fell on the floor and cracked his skull? Oh fuck. Panic rushed through your veins and your brain was starting to think of what to do.

You were about to twist the knob and try to open it when suddenly, you heard a moan. Not in pain, but in… pleasure? Your body tensed, brain baffled by what you heard.

_Was that--?  Is he--? In there?_

* * *

Opening the door was not in the option anymore. you knew that he’s neither passed out nor dead on the bathroom floor. His moans caused you to want to hear more of Bucky that you even brushed off the fact that you still have tons of papers to read.

Bucky’s soft moans became louder and his breathing was hoarse and heavy. Your heart was pounding against your chest knowing that he was about to climax.

The sound of him reaching his edge has always been the most erotic sound you have ever heard in your entire life and although you have heard it many times when he’s in bed with you, listening to him fuck himself in your bathroom suddenly made your knees weak, and your panties wet.

He kept moaning and moaning until you heard him groan harshly as if he’s been frustrated all day long, and suddenly everything went quiet and still.

You didn’t make a move until your heard the toilet flush. Only then you scrambled back to your table just in time for you to go unnoticed when he came out of the bathroom.

While pretending to read the book in front of you, you tried your best to even out your breathing and ignore his presence even if you sensed him walking closer to you.

You felt his warmth as he hovered over you with his arms supporting his weight on your table. He rested his chin on top of your head and you quietly prayed that he can’t hear your heart pounding.

“Babe,” Bucky exhaled. “Let’s go do something.”

“Uh, I’m not done with studying yet,” your voice was strained hence, you cleared your voice. “Maybe later.”

He clicked his tongue to let his disappointment be known. His eyes scanned the book you were “reading” and sighed. “I can tutor you if you like.”

“This isn’t your field. Are you sure about that?” you tilted your head upwards to see him looking down at you, and for a split second there you saw his eyes flicked from your face to your exposed cleavage and to your face again. “Yes” he chirped and kissed your forehead.

From that moment on, you knew that it was hunger for some contact with you that’s making him want to tutor you.

Based from experience, you have concluded that horny-Bucky will cause a horny-you, so if horny-Bucky wants to get involved in your serious studying, horny-Bucky will do something that would trigger horny-you and forget all about studying. 

You know that that’s not a good thing, him interfering with your studying; however, you didn’t get the chance to complain or even refuse because he already grabbed your book and pulled you off your chair.

He took over your chair and told you sit on the bed, and then he started reading the book within the next five minutes. The room fell quiet once more.

You started to wonder if Bucky was going to memorize the whole chapter. And then you remembered. _His photographic memory is top notch_.

As soon as he finished imprinting the whole chapter in his mind, Bucky slammed the book shut and stood up. your eyes followed him when he started to walk towards you.

“Okay, babe. Let me give you a few rules,” he said as he began to unfasten his belt. Watching him do so made your lips dry and your breathing started to get rough. _Shit. This was not part of the plan._

“All you have to do is recite all the things that I ask for you to say out loud.” He took off his shirt. “I will not accept mistakes, and if you do you will be punished. Do you understand?”

To nod was the only thing that you were able to do. You swallowed hard as your eyes roamed his naked body.

Without taking his eyes away from yours, He closed the space between the two of you as he knelt in between your legs. Your legs involuntarily spread themselves to fit Bucky perfectly and your arms wrapped around his neck to draw him closer.

He began to kiss you on the lips. At first it was chaste, but then his kisses reflected how hungry he was. His tongue swiped your bottom lip and you did not think twice to give him access to your mouth.

You felt his hand creeping into your shirt. He reached for your breast and began playing with your nipple.

A moan escaped from your mouth, a sound that made Bucky smile against your lips. He kissed you deeply one more time before pulling away.

The both of you took a few seconds to catch your breaths.

“Recite out loud the general probations of Rule 1960.” He exhaled.

_General probations. That’s a piece of cake._

“Every employer shall establish in his place of employment…” As you began speaking, Bucky also began working down your neck; trailing kisses that sent shivers down your spine. Kisses that made you stutter, yet you still continued just to keep Bucky going.

Bucky, on the other hand, was enjoying every second, every bit of what’s going on. That’s because he thinks he’s hitting two birds with one stone. Him helping you get good grades while he gets laid.

He’s desperate to get laid, actually.

Well, how could anyone possibly blame him?  He’s in the same room with you for almost a day and yet you gave him none of your attention even if he’s been constantly making noises. You see, that’s not even the worst part because the worst part is when he already has to restrain himself from touching you and you added the pain of wearing the shortest shorts you own and a shirt that exposes most of your breasts.

And now, look at what you’ve done.

 

The sound of your voice had become strained as soon as Bucky planted wet kisses on your tummy. Your shirt was pushed halfway up, just enough to cover your chest.

He bites. You gasp.

“Bucky!”

With his hair tousled from your fingers massaging his scalp, he looks up at you. “Oops? I’m sorry,” he wasn’t. “You may continue.”

You cleared your throat to regain your sense of control. Everything you were saying made sense and your brain was working fine until he pushed you, crashing your back on the mattress while your ass was on the edge of the bed. _Fuck._

He repositioned himself, his head was now in between your thighs. The warmth of his breath ghosted over the thin fabric of your shorts and it was not long enough when you felt his tongue swipe the inside of your thigh.

Your brain was starting to become soup because of all kissing and the teasing Bucky has been doing to you, but you still kept going.

However, you ran out of words and then you realized you already finished the general provisions.

“Bucky, I’m done with the general provisions. What’s next?” your voice was shaky with anticipation.

“Hmm?” he hummed, a sound that sent vibrations to your core.

“Um, recite the,” kiss.

“the definition,” lick.

“of terms.” kiss.

Frustration was building in your chest and your pussy was starting to hurt. He hasn’t even touched you there.

He reached for your breast and gave it a light pinch, signaling you to begin talking. And so, with you eyes closed, you began to speak.

“the following terms shall mean as herein defined— _Ohh.”_

After he removed your shorts and almost ripped off your panty, Bucky had finally found his way to your clit and started sucking it mercilessly.

Your hips jolted at the sensation of his mouth sucking and his tongue licking and lapping all the juices that came out from you as if it was the most delicious drink he’s ever had in years.

It’s like he’s sucking the soul out of you from your vagina.

The words that came out of your mouth had become mostly heavy breaths and moans and Bucky was enjoying it as much as you did. You were close to the edge and then it came back to his mind that you still had to finish the definition of terms.

He disconnected from you completely and you almost cried.

“I think you should be reciting something.” He raised an eyebrow.

Gawking for a few seconds at his glistening lips and his tousled hair, you took in the sight of him while in between your legs before resuming.

Reconnecting his lips to your sensitive bud, Bucky’s back at it again with the intense sucking. It was as if he’s torturing you for torturing him.

Your sentences became more and more incoherent as you came closer your climax once more. But you wanted him inside you. No, you _needed_ him inside you and come all over his cock.

You reached for him and grabbed him by the hair. Pulling him up on top of you so you could kiss him on the mouth.

The tangy taste of your juice blended with his saliva, making you taste yourself as you explored his mouth with your tongue.

Breaking the kiss for a brief moment, clothes were immediately discarded. Once Bucky was completely naked in between your legs, you had realized that he’s just as turned on as you are.

The mischief mixed with pride was seen in your eyes and Bucky felt the need to explain his massive erection that’s throbbing against your entrance. “Babe, I tried to avoid having sex with you, okay?” he kissed you. “But you look so hot today that even jerking off in the bathroom didn’t help a single bit.”

See, you’ve already forgotten about studying so you might as well indulge him. Right?

“Well then now that you got my attention,” you locked him in as you wrapped your legs around him. “Help yourself.” You smirked and he was more than happy to comply.

Moans escaped from your mouth as you took his length in. he waited for you to adjust to his size before moving his hips.

Slowly, he began pumping in and out until you tightened your legs around his waist, urging him to push in deeper.

“deeper and faster, babe,” you whispered in his ear “I want you to fuck me like that.”

This fueled his whole body, making him pump his dick faster into you, pounding into that spot that makes you see stars every time he hits it.

Your pussy clenched around him, “Bucky I’m,” you bit his shoulder while he still pounded into you. “Bucky I’m comi—” you didn’t finish your sentence as the wave of pleasure crashed into every part of your being.

Bucky still hasn’t come yet, so you clenched harder around his dick while he chased his own orgasm. After a few moments, his body tensed and you felt him cum inside you.

He slumped his body on you as you both waited for your breaths to even out and your hearts to slow down.

* * *

“So…” you started. “You really did jerk off inside the bathroom.”

“Yes, I did.” His voice sleepy and a bit raspy.

“I thought you passed out while pooping, actually so I listened through the door, and when I realized you were jerking yourself, I couldn’t stop listening.”

“You did what?” he lifted his head from your chest to throw a questioning look at you.

“I listened to you fucking yourself,” you giggled. “It’s sexy, the sound of your moans.”

“huh. I always thought you didn’t like me making any sound while in bed so I try to keep it down as much as possible”

You frowned. “When did I ever do that?”

“I don’t know, I just thought so.” He rested his head on you once more. And the room fell quiet.

“Seems like I should get back to studying.” You suggested.

“I could help you with that.” Bucky’s smile was audible.

“Sure, you can.” You grinded your hips against his and you felt him getting hard again.

Bucky met your eyes that reflected the mischief in his. “Get ready for the next chapter, then.”

_[end]_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr:  
> https://sebsticles.tumblr.com/post/167620675180/be-quiet-pt-1


End file.
